1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus for the automatic packaging of articles and, more particularly, to such apparatus as are effective for the automatic skin packaging of articles on porous substrates through use of an appropriately thermoplastic packaging film and vacuum film forming and bonding means. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of skin packaging apparatus are known in the prior art, none are known to applicant which can accomplish this function with the particularly advantageous combination of high effective article packaging rates, relatively simple and economical apparatus design and construction, low apparatus maintenance requirements, maximal apparatus operator safety provisions, and ready and precise adjustability in apparatus packaging rate, respectively, as is provided by the new and improved apparatus of this invention. More specifically, the most relevant prior art known to applicant is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,770 to Rorer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,200 to Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,820 to Parvin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,760 to Canamero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,229 to Zelnick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,302 to Tartarini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,350 to Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,394 to Mahaffy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,156 to Rorer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,676 to King et al, respectively, all of which relate to the automatic skin packaging of articles. In each instance, however, the automatic skin packaging apparatus of these disclosures will readily be seen to be configured and operable in whole or in part in manners significantly different than those embodied by the teachings of this invention, and to accordingly be incapable of providing the significant combination of advantages specified hereinabove.